


Dogpile

by somegunemojis



Series: Blood Royal [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Being A Good Friend The Hatake Way, Gen, Puppy Piles, Shisui is an actual angel and i'll fight about it, Trans Hatake Kakashi, ro han feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegunemojis/pseuds/somegunemojis
Summary: Of all of his team, Kakashi actually kind of worries about Shisui the most.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Shisui
Series: Blood Royal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945084
Kudos: 63





	Dogpile

Shisui is parked on his couch when they all come back from training in the woods– he doesn’t have to ask the younger boy _why_ he’s here, he can see it in the exhausted line of his shoulders and the bags under his eyes and the slight downturn to his lips: he needs a break from the KPD, from ANBU, from the family. The frown disappears from view when Kakashi opens the door to his flat, though, and turns into an outright grin at the sight of eight fearsome ninja dogs pouring in past his legs, yipping excitedly at their favorite guest. 

Wasting no time in sinking to the floor with an exuberant laugh, Shisui pets and greets every single one of them by name from Pakkun to Bull, giving them scratches and cooing at them. He’d watched Guruko rip out a man’s throat not even four days ago and is currently letting the very same mutt lick his chin and neck and wiggle into his arms and push him down, where the rest of them swamp him. 

“I see where I rank,” Kakashi comments mildly, amused despite himself as he lets the door shut softly behind him and slips his sandals off. 

Shisui’s answering laughter is bright, and he calls out a warm _‘hey ‘kashi!’_ before his attention is once more held by the dogs. He leaves them to it, wandering into the kitchen and pulling out enough leftovers to feed a pair of hungry teenagers– rice, smoked fish, broccoli. It’s not an Uchiha Mikoto meal, but it’s food and they’re both here to eat it. 

Wandering back into the living room a few minutes later, he sees things have settled down. Shisui is half-propped against Bull’s massive side, and the rest of the dogs are scattered across his legs in varying states of bliss. Pakkun, like a little prince, sits in his arms and gives Kakashi a baleful stare. _Traitor,_ he signs at the dog, who only sniffs at him and then turns to his once again laughing human chair, asking, “You staying for dinner, pup? Smells like the boss has more food out than _he_ can eat, and not enough to share with us.” 

Flatly, Kakashi says, “I fed you an entire roast pig earlier, don’t act like I’m starving you.” A swift shake of his head when Shisui shifts like he's going to start getting up, and then he lets his voice thaw just a little bit. “I’ll bring it out to you– you look comfortable,” with that said he slips back into the kitchen.

He hasn’t told the ninken yet, but he’d planned on giving them all baths tonight. Kakashi supposes that can wait-- or perhaps he'll enlist Shisui's help. The kid could use another laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a bunch of these shits written and i figured: what the hell
> 
> feel free to hit me on tumblr at [hatakayyy](https://hatakayyy.tumblr.com) if you want to bullshit or ask me questions or... whatever


End file.
